


All The Boys

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, William Beckett - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Ex, F/F, Fake Dating, Fem!Mikey, Fem!Patrick, Fem!Pete, Genderbend, Genderswap, Hey, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Oneshot, SHUT UP BECKY, SO, Self Esteem Issues, Ugh, basically a couple of them are girls, bill beckett has no purpose in this fic, etc - Freeform, evil exes, fem!william, happy endings, here it is, i put him in so i could make a danisnotonfire joke, i wanted to write something with queer girls in it (bc im bi), lots of fake dating, seriously, sleepyness, sorry - Freeform, thats literally it, this has lesbians, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, what can I get you?" </p><p>Patricia doesn't bother to raise her head from the table at as the voice of a waitress interrupts her thoughts, instead sighing dramatically and answering gloomily, "A way to show my ex boyfriend that I'm totally over him even though I'm totally not?" </p><p>The waitress laughs and the blonde girl feels the corners of her mouth turn up a little in a smile.</p><p>"How about a hot new girlfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

Resting her head on her arms, Patricia closes her eyes and focuses on calming her breathing. Breathe. Tonight is going to be fine, she reassures herself. 

Tonight is not going to be fine. Holy smokes, this is not good. Joe hadn't invited Gabe on purpose, she tells herself, trying to think logically. He wouldn't do that to her. 

It'd been a while since all of the old gang had gotten together, that's all. The seven of them were best friends during high school but a year later they didn't see each other as often as Patricia would like. Well, she'd like to see /most/ of her old friendship group. It'll be awesome to see Joe and Andy, duh. She's looking forward to seeing Mik (her favourite deadpan snarker) again. And of course she's missed Gerard and Frank- possibly the most adorable gay couple in existance. But then you had Gabe. 

She really, really didn't want to see Gabe again. Not since he broke her goddamn heart and laughed in her goddamn face and- 

"Hey, what can I get you?" 

Patricia doesn't bother to raise her head from the table at as the voice of a waitress interrupts her thoughts, instead sighing dramatically and answering gloomily, "A way to show my ex boyfriend that I'm totally over him even though I'm totally not?" 

The waitress laughs and the blonde girl feels the corners of her mouth turn up a little in a smile. Great laugh, Patricia thinks to herself. 

"How about a hot new girlfriend?" 

Amused by the suggestion, Patricia snorts and buries her head deeper into her arms. That's actually the worst idea ever- wait. It's kind of /not/. 

Then again, which hot girl would want to date a pudgy nineteen year old with a hat obsession and zero fashion sense? 

"Well, you know any cute queer girls with low standards?" 

That laugh comes again and Patricia finds herself grinning into her pale arms. /Really/ great laugh. 

"I'm available?" 

Raising her head to kindly dismiss the suggestion (like Patricia is actually going to fake a date just to shock Gabe, despite what an awfully good idea it is) the blonde meets eyes with possibly the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. 

Holy. 

Smokes. 

Deep brown eyes stare back at her as Patricia feels her mouth fall open. The waitress would be, what, four or five years older than her? Dyed black hair cut short into a pixie cut with a jagged fringe covering one eye. Delicate tattoos spirally up tan arms disappearing into the sleeves of an unzipped purple and black hoodie. Scuffed purple converse covered with scrawled black words. A tattoo of a... heart, maybe, with bat wings resting above black skinny jeans and below a tight black crop top labelled 'leave the girl alone'. 

"My shift ends in half an hour. Pick me up from here then, kay?" 

Patricia nods silently as the waitress winks and grins, walking away without another word. 

Holy. 

Smokes. 

~~~

Twenty-seven minutes later, Patricia is waiting outside the coffee shop nervously, shuffling her feet a little as she stares down at the scuffed boots. She'd quite literally drove as fast as possible (and then some) to get home and then stared at her closet for fifteen minutes straight, debating what to wear. Not something that she usually cares about, but seriously. Unnamed Hot Waitress (as the blonde girl had dubbed her date) was /gorgeous/. She had to make something of an effort. 

Settling on the second pair of black tights she found (the first turned out to have a massive hole in the thigh which is totally /not/ the angle Patricia wants to go for), an informal little black dress (can't go wrong with a classic), a grey cardigan (c'mon, it's the middle of December and it is fucking COLD) and her favourite fedora (she needs something to hide behind, god), Patricia had raced back to the coffee shop to find she was well early. 

Great. 

"Hey, you came! When you didn't say anything I totally thought you thought I was joking, which I totally wasn't, seriously, so hey, I'm Petra!" 

Now-named Hot Waitress bounces up to Patricia and sticks out a hand for her to shake, grinning. Shaking the tanned hand (it's fucking winter, how the hell is she so tanned, what even) Patricia notices scrawled words on the palm. Lyrics or a poem of some sort, she realizes. 

"So, where are we going? Who's this ex-boyf? What's your name, anyway?" 

A little taken aback by the barrage of questions being fired her way, Patricia laughs nervously and attempts a grin. It probably turns out more like a grimace (Patricia is not exactly good at meeting new people, no, not at all). 

"Uh, I'm Patricia, it's nice to meet you? Um, we're going to my friend's house and my ex is Gabriel Sapporta. I'd wager that you've heard of him,"

Patricia swallows the insult on her tongue (the last thing she needs is to weird Petra out with a rant about Gabe) and watches for Petra's reaction. The black haired girl nods sagely. 

"Yes, I have indeed had the slightly dubious pleasure of meeting Mr Sapporta. He tried to flirt with me- that didn't end so well!" 

Patricia joins in on the other girl's laughter and feels a real smile creep onto her face. 

"I kneed him in the balls after the fucker tried to make a move when I very clearly asked him to piss off. Anyway, we should be going, yes?" 

"Oh, yeah, holy smokes, we're already late. Andy's house is a bit of a drive away, you're right." 

Fully expecting the drive to be incredibly awkward (this random and frankly gorgeous stranger is doing her a huge favour and it's not like Patricia had social skills in the first place) Patricia is pleasantly surprised by how easy it to talk to the older girl. Waving away her thanks ("I'd only be getting drunk by myself,") Petra chatters away about everything and anything and Patricia feels herself feeling strangely optimistic about the evening. It can't be that bad with this slightly insane stranger by her side, right? 

They arrive ten minutes late but stay in the car for a few more minutes to finish singing along to David Bowie. Petra was ecstatic at the other girl's taste  
n music and finishes yelling along to 'Life On Mars' with a grin on her face. 

"C'mon, we're going to be even later!" 

Rolling her eyes good naturedly at the blonde's insistence, the black haired girl pulls herself out of the car and shoots Patricia a mischievous grin. 

"Next time we'll turn it down a tad so I can properly hear your voice. You have some pipes on you, kid!" 

Patricia blushes and feels a shoot of happiness at the other girl's compliment and promise, however vague, of 'next time'. 

"Andy!" 

Banging on the door, Patricia sends Petra a slightly exasperated grin and yells her friend's name again. 

"Andy! Open the freaking- oh, hi Andy." 

Eyebrows raised slightly, the red haired man peering around the door grins and steps forward to hug Patricia.

"Good to see you, 'Trish. We're just inside, Joe's already half-wasted, for fuck's sake- 'Trish, you have a date?!" 

Patricia giggles at her friend's wide eyes as he stares at Petra- she can't exactly judge, she reacted the same way when she first saw the dark haired beauty. 

"I'm Petra, it's really great to meet you! Yeah, I'm Patricia's date, hey, 'Trish?" 

The blond girl blushes slightly as Petra puts an arm around her waist and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. 

"Uh..." 

Momentarily speechless, Andy clears his throat quickly and smiles quietly. 

"I'm so happy for you, Patricia, I know how you and Gabe..." 

Andy trails off and inclines his head towards the kitchen. 

"He's inside with the rest of them and his date. Nice to meet you, Petra." 

"Patty!" 

The second Patricia and Petra step into Andy's ridiculously neat house (despite being the most hardcore guy Patricia knows, soft-spoken Andy likes things kept tidy) a flash of red hair attaches himself to Patricia. 

"'Trish! Missed you so much oh my gosh art school is wonderful and Frankie and I share a dorm but we missed you heaps and..." 

Gerard continues to chatter but Patricia tunes him out a little as she hugs back tightly then pushes him away, holding him by the shoulders and examining one of her closest friends. 

"Managed to not drink? Been going outside? Eating enough? Interacting with people who aren't Frank?" 

Gerard laughs and pokes out his tongue. 

"Yes, sort of, yes, not really, dammit, I missed you!" 

"Missed you too, Gee. My course starts there in a couple of weeks, don't worry. Then you can see me everyday until you get sick of me!" 

"Sup, 'Trish!" 

Frank looks thoroughly exhausted but grins up at Patricia (he is literally the one person on Earth shorter than her) and hugs her quickly before dragging Gerard back to the couch. 

"Hey, Frankie." 

"Good to see you, 'Trish!" 

Patricia turns eyes to Joe and grins, waving to him. He's more than a little tipsy, she notes with a giggle. 

"Hello, Patricia."

Gabe. The tall boy is draped over a couch, holding hands with a slightly nervous-looking but nonetheless beautiful girl with mousey brown hair. 

"Hello, Gabriel."

Mimicking his tone, Patricia shoots her ex a death glare and smiles at his date warmly. 

"Hi, I'm 'Trish, what's your name?" 

"Um, I'm Becky, hi..." 

The girl trails off and ducks her head, looking very anxious. Patricia knows that feeling- she sucks at meeting new people and understands exactly how unhappy she must be. 

"It's really nice to meet you." 

"You too." 

The brown haired girl meets Patricia's eyes, and, receiving a welcoming grin, smiles hesitantly. 

"Becky! I love your name, fuck, shut up Becky!" 

Patricia spins around, having forgotten her 'date'. The dark haired girl is grinning and winks at 'Trish reassuringly. Patricia is about to yell at her (because you do NOT tell the shy girl to 'shut up', no, that's just mean) when Becky replies, "Sorry, Jessica." They must be quoting something or other because both girls burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the rest of the group. 

"Uh," volunteers Frank and Petra turns to grin at him. 

"The cat whiskers come from within. I don't expect you to understand. Anyway, 'Trish, you going to introduce me?"

Feeling Petra's arms circle her waist, Patricia blushes (beautiful girl hugging you repeatedly = very much blushing, obviously) and clears her throat. 

"Uh, this is Petra, everyone." 

Petra's arms hug her tighter, until the embrace becomes slightly uncomfortable. 

"Make up some details, jackass looks skeptical." 

Petra's whisper alerts Patricia to Gabe's raised eyebrows and the blonde girl gulps. Oh, holy smokes, they have to make this convincing- Gabe would never let her live down a fake date. 

"We've been dating a month now, right, Petey?" 

The blonde girl has no idea where the nickname comes from but Petra's giggle makes her grin. 

"Twenty-seven days, sweetie. So, who is everyone?" 

The room is in a shocked silence for a few moments before Gerard speaks up. 

"My name is Gerard Way and as a gay male, I find you ridiculously attractive." 

A loud 'thwack' fills the air as Frank hits his boyfriend, rolling his eyes. 

"Filter, Gee. I'm Frank. The drunk is Joe-" 

"Hey! I'm not drunk!" 

"Yet. Give it half an hour. Redhead is Andy, my idiot boyfriend is Gerard and that's Gabe." 

"Oh, we've met." 

Patricia had no idea how Petra can change from a giggly sweetheart to a poisonous being of hate and she has to fight a laugh at Gabe's wide eyes and Petra staring daggers. 

"Oh, yeah, Ryan's birthday. Uh." 

Gabe is rendered speechless for a moment and Patricia has to smother a laugh. The room falls quiet again before a loud knock on the door makes Andy stand. 

"That'll be Mik. Drinks on the bench, snacks in the fridge and I don't give a flying fuck how wild Barakat's party was last night, my house stays untrashed or else I'll order vegan pizza and force you all to eat it. Clear?" 

The room nods as one. 

~~~

A few minutes later, Patricia finds herself on a couch with Petra's dark head in her lap. The two of them are talking to Mik, Patricia's best friend. Near on six feet of sarcasm, snark and pessimism, Mikayla Way is Gerard's little sister and although with flaws (always late, for one), Patricia adores her. Mik has been shooting her questioning glances since she walked in to find Petra's head in the blonde girl's lap and once they reach a lull in conversation, Mikayla takes the opportunity to drag Patricia away for an explanation. 

"'Trish, your eyeliner is fucked. Nice meeting you, Petra, we'll be back." 

They barely make it to the bathroom before Patricia begins to spill. She can't keep anything from Mik, not with those grey eyes staring at her with that ridiculously cynical expression. 

"I only met her today. She's doing me a huge massive favour so I can show Gabe I've completely moved on and-" 

"Wait. She's not your real girlfriend?" 

"C'mon, Mik. Petra is gorgeous. Like, Aphrodite goddess level, seriously. Why would someone like her date me for real?"

Rolling her eyes, Mikayla raises her eyebrows. 

"Don't look at me like that. Stop it! It's true, you know that. Don't give me some bullshit 'special snowflake' speech, for god's sake, I know what I look like..." 

Patricia trails off at the other girl's expression and turns away, facing the bathroom mirror and examining herself.

Imperfect. 

"We can deal with your negative body image later, 'Trish, but seriously, you are incredibly beautiful. Cuddly and smiley and gorgeous. First of all, Petra's more of a Persephone. Second, that's a brilliant idea-" 

"It was hers-"

"Whatever. I wouldn't of noticed it was a fake date. You guys seem really close for people who met, like, an hour ago." 

Patricia sighs. 

"She's perfect. Funny, gorgeous, social, great taste in music, the most perfect laugh and I don't want this to be fake." 

Mikayla pulls the other girl in for a quick hug and pushes her out of the bathroom. 

"I see the way she looks at you and maybe she's just an amazing actor, but I think she likes you. Just roll with it, kay?" 

Patricia nods and composes herself as they step back into the slightly crowded room. 

~~~

It's, what, four-odd hours later, and Petra has not left Patricia's side. They've spent the evening bouncing from conversation to conversation and Patricia can't help how happy she is. It's all fake, she reminds herself, but Petra's hand in hers is the best thing. She hasn't thought of Gabe once the entire night. 

"I'm going to get another drink, any of you guys want something?"

Patricia asks the question and while Joe and Frank nod eagerly, Andy winces. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Uh, we're kind of out. There's more in the laundry if you can be bothered to go upstairs." 

"I'll go with you, 'Trish!" 

Petra is bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet and Patricia can't hide a grin. 

"Yeah, okay, see you guys in a bit." 

As they're walking away together, Frank laughs to Joe and mutters something about 'not seeing those two for a while'. Patricia feels her cheeks redden but Petra chuckles.

"Your friends are great." 

Allowing herself a laugh, the blonde grins. 

"Yeah, they are." 

It's quiet for a while until they reach the laundry. Pausing for a moment to readjust her fedora in the reflection of a photoframe, Patricia is totally unprepared for the arms that snake around her waist and the lips pressed to hers.

She freezes, completely confused at what's going on. Sensing her hesitation, Petra breaks the kiss and staggers back a little, cheeks aflame. 

"I- I thought you wanted- I'm so sorry, I'm taking advantage of you, I'm taking advantage of this whole situation, I'm so sorry, god, I just-" 

"W-wait, wait a second, what?" 

Recovering enough to stutter the question, Patricia turns baby blue eyes to Petra's wide eye browns. 

"I... I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I, I thought you liked me, I'm sorry I totally misread the signals because you're straight and-" 

"I'm bi, actually, sorry, what the heck are you talking about?" 

Patricia is really, really confused now. Her fake date just kissed her out of the view of other people. Does not compute. 

Petra sighs. 

"I thought you were actually into me, like, not just faking it to show up Gabe or whatever. I'm sorry, I completely took advantage-" 

Patricia steps forward and silences the other girl with her lips. They kiss for a few minutes, hands exploring each other's bodies and eyes locked together. It's the blonde girl who breaks the kiss this time, gasping a little for breath. Petra is grinning, cheeks flushed. 

"I- okay, you are into me." 

"Of course I am. You're ridiculously beautiful, funny, sweet, ready to help out a random stranger-" 

"I'm not usually this charitable, you were just adorable and I wanted an opportunity to date you, even if it was just fake." 

Patricia giggles for a moment before Petra's words register. 

"Wait, adorable? I'm anything but." 

Eyebrows raised, Petra sinks to the floor, snatching Patricia's wrist and dragging her down too. 

"You are absolutely adorable. Sweet and beautiful and innocent like the girls who take one look at me and are either scared fucking shitless or think that I'm a total whore." 

It's now Patricia's turn to raise her eyebrows and she rests her head on Petra's shoulder, entwining her hand with that of the other girl. 

"Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?" 

That wonderful laugh sounds and Patricia grins. 

"Definitely not." 

"Then I love you. Lots." Love you too, 'Trish. Want to make out?" 

Shrugging, Patricia pokes out her tongue. 

"You are absolutely shit at being subtle. Sure." 

~~~

Funnily enough, it's Gabe that finds the two girls later that night (early the next morning? It's late). Joe and Frank couldn't bothered to go get their own drinks, Mik and Gerard had fallen asleep, Andy had challenged Becky to a Mariokart marathon (she kicked his ass) and Gabe had gotten bored of trying to convince his girlfriend to concede the challenge and make out with him instead. 

A tangled heap of arms and legs when the tall boy almost tripped over them, both girls are snoring quietly. 

"For fuck's sake, 'Trish. You didn't even make it to the fucking bedroom." 

A single baby blue eye flicking open, Patricia extracts her arm from Petra's grasp and flips off her ex sleepily. 

"Piss off." 

"Whatever. How long have you two been there?"

"No clue." 

Sniggering, Gabe gets himself a drink and moves to go back to the group before pausing, feeling Patricia's eyes on his back. He sighs. One day he's going to have to apologise, he thinks. He did screw up, bad, and he's missed their friendship. 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about us. We were better as friends but that didn't give me any right to be such an asshole about it." 

Patricia yawns and closes her eyes, a smile coming to her face. 

"Holy smokes, I've missed not hating you, Gabe. I forgive you. Be nice to Becky, kay? She's a cool girl." 

"I know, right? You should hear her sing." 

"One day we'll form a fucking choir, Gabe, enough of us sing good. Now go away, I was happy sleeping-" 

Patricia feels Petra stir and motions for Gabe to go away, tired eyes alight with a grin. 

"Wha's goin' on?" 

"Sh, go back to sleep."

"Okay." 

Petra presses a sleepy kiss to Patricia's lip and yawns, closing her eyes.

"Love you." 

"Love you too."


End file.
